Talk:Apple Pie/@comment-36653031-20181223201638
1. Little guitar I, originally went for a walk in the forest, has met a group of people. They surrounded some people who claimed to be a traveling singer on the island. Used the guitar in their hand to play beautiful melodies and sang gently. When I regained my sense, I found myself hiding behind the tree, holding my hands on my chest. I didn't know why I had this reveling expression. The song was already finished and people are scattered. But I can’t forget the feeling of the strummed strings. "What a beautiful melody! I want to hear it again!" But that traveling singer is already gone. They are always wandering around. It’s not easy to find them. If I have some friends, I will definitely talk with them about the regrets of encountering something I like but can’t enjoy it again. I have no interest in going for a walk now. I sat down in the place where the traveling singer had just sung. I put both of my hands in the air and began to imagine how he played that guitar. “EH!!!” Looking at both hands that fiddling with the air, my heart suddenly had an idea - if I could play it myself, wouldn’t I listen to it every day? This strange idea swept away the regrets that just occurred. I, who always have nothing to do, immediately made up my mind. I began to count the fingers to calculate the songs I can learn to write or I can sing myself. I was born with a nice human body. It’s too wasteful if I don’t use it! But the biggest problem is the guitar. "Guitar, huh? If I have to buy it, then I can go to any music store. But the biggest problem is..." It is money… Although I don't need to eat anything so I have nothing to worry about, I am now facing the big problem. I, who was so excited to learn to play and sing like a traveling singer, almost give up halfway now. Until I passed a small town, my attention was drawn by the little cyan thing. “It’s guitar!” It was buried under a pile of abandoned old furniture. Although it only revealed a small part, it was indeed the appearance of the strings. I tried to dig it out from the pile of furniture and wipe it a little bit. Then compare it with my body. The size was very match with my height. It was a very cute little guitar. As long as the tone is also good, it is perfect. I gently plucked the strings. “SNAP!” The guitar’s neck suddenly broke open. Its body was also lifted up in the air. There were only a few strings that connected from top to bottom. 2. Mr. Drunkard No wonder why it will be thrown into the pile of abandoned furniture. Now I know what's going on – this is a broken little guitar. I really don't know how the original owner treated it. But now I can’t play this thing, unless I can find someone who can fix it. In order not to let the little guitar lose any parts, I carefully wrapped it with a picnic cloth and held it in my arms. Now I must find someone who can fix this thing. The truth is, after asking around everywhere, I found a guitar crafter who claimed to be able to repair the guitar. But it didn't look as reliable as it was supposed to be. And... his body has a reek of alcohol. "Hic…huh? You said you want to fix the guitar?" "...you, can you really fix it?" "Funny, is there a thing I can't fix? The question is, how much do you plan to pay?" Sure enough, there is no lunch that can eat for free in this world. "No… none..." "what--?" "I have no money......" My voice is so small that I can't hear it anymore, but Mr. craftsman seems to hear it very clearly. "Do you think I am a servant who can serve you freely? No money, no repair. Get lost now!" "Please, please help me. This guitar is very small. There must be no trouble to repair it... probably." "Tch, I really don't know how a food soul like you loves to strum the guitar so much. I want to help you because of your lovely look, but I won’t do if there is no reward for this." He grabbed his disorderly and greasy hair as if he had thought of something. "Well, if you can give me enough of good wine to drink, then I will help you." "Huh?" "Do you know a winery in a nearby town? It is a good place to brew Gin. If I can go there and have enough drink, repairing hundred guitars for you won’t be a problem, but... I heard that they are worried about the fallen angel that suddenly appeared. If you can solve this problem, they will surely use the good gin as a thank you gift." "Is that the case... Wait… You mean, you want me to?" "Ain’t you a food soul? Wipe out the fallen angel is an easy job for you. If you solve this problem, I will have more than enough drink that I can't finish ‘em all, and of course, your guitar!" I'll put the rest of the story after new year's week.